


When The Sun Shines

by Quantum_Algae



Series: Writing Party!! [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Algae/pseuds/Quantum_Algae
Summary: The Beatles are one of the most feared vampire clan in the world. But then they got stuck under 1 little umbrella in the middle of a sunny field while picnicking.
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: Writing Party!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Phantastic Phantasie Writing Party





	When The Sun Shines

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks, I'm sorry

The Beatles are one of the most well known and respected vampires in history. They can hypnotise people merely by singing, they have servants and followers hidden everywhere, they are unstoppable, and currently, they are stuck in the middle of a field, under a tiny umbrella George brought along.

"I told you this wouldn't end well," John said, anger clear in his face. He hissed in pain and shuffled closer towards the middle as a small ray of sun hit his exposed skin. "We're vampires, why the fuck would you go out for picnic in the middle of the day."

Paul let out a long exhausted sigh. "I heard you the 5 other times you've complained, John. You don't have to repeat them again. Besides, the weatherman said it was gonna be a cloudy day-"

"It was for the first 10 minutes, now look at what that lying little shite got us into!!" John threw his hands out dramatically but immediately pulled it back in, cringing from the burn the sun caused to his arm. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see George snickering. "All I'm saying is, I was right and you should've listened to me," John growled in annoyance as he rubbed his sore hand.

Paul sighed and quietly mumbled "I just thought a little trio would do us some good, like." Predictably, this statement was followed by a snort and a cough from John and George.

"Y' don't have to do this, y'know, Paul," George drawled, craning his neck to get closer to Paul, "I'm happy staying home playing cards or to do this at night."

Paul's eyes slightly twitched as he kept his stare firm to the ground. "I know, I just-" Paul trailed off. He hated talking about this, his love for the life he once had. He misses his humanity and every time he has expressed or even suggested the thought, he gets laughed at by other vampires. Now that he's rather famous, he can't really drag his friends down with him just because of a want- no, a wish.

"Ye just what?" John asked, busy on trying to find something, probably rolls of clouds, on the horizon.

"Awh, nevermind." Paul said, pushing his thoughts deep down where no one should see it. "Well now how do we get home?"

"We can try to shuffle along together till we get home," Ringo suggested with a small smile.

George gave a small chuckle. "I'd be surprised if we don't fight halfway there or even be coordinated enough to go down that slope,"

"Oi, who are you calling uncoordinated?"

"Just face the truth, John, you can't disagree with what I said."

"How about we turn into bats?" Paul suggested with a cheery smile. Ringo looked around the area and lifted his finger up.

"Well the wind-" Ringo started when a strong gust of wind suddenly passed by, causing George to struggle keeping the umbrella in place and intact. "The wind's too strong."

"Why don't we just fly then? I'll be stronger than bat form," John asked, kicking the grass in front of him.

"John, the last time we did that you flew into a tree.. then a sign.. and a lamp before we landed. And you weren't even drunk yet. That flight home almost killed me.. again." George said with a stare of something between a mix of disbelief and disappointment.

"I almost fell too, so no thanks."

"Oh, yea thanks for going after me, Rings. You were a great cushion."

Paul stared at the ground thinking of ways to get them all home or ways to pass the time until night comes. "I guess the easiest way would be what Ringo said." Ringo perked up and looked around the others with a prideful smile, which was met with John's frown and George's disinterest. "Alright then, on 3, shuffle a bit to the left."

"My left or your left?"

"We're all facing the same way, you fuck,"

"I was just making sure"

"Shhh! Listen. One, two, thr- JOHN!"

Paul reached his hand out as John waltz to the right, bumping into Ringo, and tumbling down the hill. After a few seconds of falling and Paul panicking, John sat up and held his head with a dazed look, in the sun.

He shook his head as if trying to get the fog away from his brain. What happened? Why is it so hot? Oh. OH.

Promptly, John jumped up and screamed as he ran around, scrambling up the nearest tree.

"Well? Let's go get him then!!" Paul shouted at George who robotically followed.

  
  
  


"JOOOHN!!" Ringo called out to one of the trees that were sparsely planted on the side of the road. A soft growl and hiss came in reply as John slowly floated down from the branches.

Paul ran forward and immediately dotted on him, "Bloody hell, John. Are you alright? Shit, your cheek and your hand, I- I'm sorry, I- don't be mad please,"

"I am mildly pissed," John said, definitely more than mildly pissed. He seemed to tense up a little as Paul looked him up and down.

Seeing this, George snorted and decided to look elsewhere. "Well, come 'ead, lads. The faster, the better." He said, motioning the umbrella towards the road to their house after deciding that he's had enough of the two of them.

"A-ah right. Let's go then. Follow me this time." Paul said with a bit of an edge to his voice. John only rolled his eyes and waited, compliant. "Alright. Ready? Aand, left. Right. Left-"

"OW GEORGE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUR EYES? THAT'S MY FUCKING TOE!" John yelled as he shoved George aside.

George closed his eyes and took a deep, deep breath. "That wasn't my fault, you moved your right leg forward-"

"You infant mite, apologise for that!!" John lightly pushed George who slightly stumbled outside the umbrella.

George immediately turned his head towards, eyes glowing and hisses from the sun, then at John. "That's it, fuck you!"

As he lunged forward, Paul let out a sigh, "We'll never get home before nightfall, aren't we?"

"No.. So how was that cucumber sandwich eh, Paul?"


End file.
